


its MY hair

by fubukishirou



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, ft asshole burn, some weird ass hair fetish that suzuno has or something, yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubukishirou/pseuds/fubukishirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>terumi gets his hair brushed for the first time<br/>its not as creepy as it sounds , pls believe me (its fluff!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	its MY hair

**Author's Note:**

> IM REALLY GAY!!!!!!!!!! MY FRIEND AND I SPENT LIKE 6 HOURS TALKING ABOUT BURNGAZEL AND THE OT3. AND SHE WAS ALL LIKE, HEY TERUMI GETTING HIS HAIR BRUSHED FOR THE FIRST TIME LBAH BLAH i wrote this in 40 minutes

He was always kind of touchy about his hair. Terumi was aware of how childish, how stupid it sounded, but it felt like the only thing he had left. Not once had he gone for a full haircut, being unable to afford it and it felt like part of his childhood. It was literally the only thing he still had from when his parents were alive, and he took very good care of it as often as he could.

And that's why he freaked out when Suzuno suggested he could brush his hair for him out of kindness, leaving a very confused boy.  
He waved his hands frantically, feeling a bit humiliated over his blonde friend's sudden outburst. "I-I'm s-sorry...? I didn't know that w-would uh... offend y-"  
"Are you kidding me? He's being dumb about it, Suzuno, leave it!" Nagumo spat ignorantly, nudging Suzuno unintentionally hard.  
Terumi looked slightly hurt, flicking his hair behind his ear.  
Suzuno noticed the look in Terumi's eyes.  
"Maybe, but why don't you go get ready? You're not helping us ease the tension. There's a match soon, and we're all pretty nervous."  
Nagumo sighed, putting a hand on his hip before turning and leaving the room.  
God, what is his problem? _He's such an ice princess, everything needs to be_ perfect.

Terumi sat with his hands on his thighs, lost in thought.  
"U-uh... Aphrodi?" He snapped out of it, the boy's warm voice a new thing to him as he was normally so bitter and... almost emotionless.  
"Don't worry about it, it's a really long story."  
"It's fine. I've got time, although you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna." He paused momentarily. "Sorry, again."  
Suzuno's genuineness was GENUINE genuineness. Aphrodi wasn't a fool, he knew when someone was lying or not. But him and Suzuno had always gotten on pretty well; he could tell the guy cared about him (which warmed his heart. It was a pretty nice feeling).  
So he told him the story.  
"I'm sorry, it's not you, honestly!" he reassured him, fingers stuck in his golden hair protectively.  
Suzuno never thought his heart would be broken by... well, someone's hair.  
He leaned forward, taking Aphrodi in his arms, a gesture that always caused the hugger great discomfort. But it was different this time, because it gave him a... feeling. A feeling he didn't feel often.  
"I trust you, Aphrodi." Those words made Aphrodi content. He snuggled his head into Suzuno's neck, giving him chills.  
"I... trust you too, Fuusuke." Suzuno's eyes widened in surprise. Nobody really ever called him that. He smiled to himself, bringing a hand up (or down, considering he was a lot shorter than both him and Nagumo) to stroke Afuro's hair, to which he provided consent.  
"Permission to brush hair granted," Terumi grinned.  
Suzuno blushed, pushing Aphrodi away now that they were mutually trusting each other. "O-okay, thanks I guess."

The door opened, a half dressed Nagumo entering with his shirt halfway over his arms and a toothbrush lodged in his mouth.  
"So, what's the crac-" He stopped himself halfway, adjusting to the situation.  
Suzuno turned his head to the door, giving him the evils, still angry about what he said to Terumi. He mouthed, "you should go," while brushing through Terumi's hair which was unsurprisingly soft. Nagumo rolled his eyes, feeling spiteful about his mistake. _Whatever, he'll get over it._


End file.
